cloud_kingdom_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh
Mercy Gwendolin Adamson, mononymously known as Pharaoh or by her initials MGA Jr. is an American child actress, prodigy, pianist, genetic engineer, software engineer, robotics engineer and author, and also a member of Red Legion’s SneLahr. She is also the youngest person known to have mastered Stage Two of Fire Manipulation at exactly 20 months. Originally of Syrian-Ethiopian nationality and Syrian-Egyptian-Iranian-Ethiopian descent, she currently holds citizenship to Syria, Ethiopia, the USA, the UAE, Red Legion and Engestra. Pharaoh is also the first and current second youngest daughter of Yaznac Sterling Knight. She is the youngest of Knight’s three adoptive daughters. Birth Pharaoh was born at 24:19 EET, on the 5th of January 2014, in Damascus, Syria. Her birth was the result of an affair between her Ethiopian-Iranian mother and her deceased Syrian father. She weighed in at 10 pounds 13 ounces. Her biological mother Talia, had been diagnosed with cervical cancer a few weeks leading to the delivery, resulting in Pharaoh to barely survive her risky birth. When the doctors were confirmed that Talia would not survive, they decided to return the baby to the rest of her family. Due to a mismanagement of documents and information, the baby was mistook to be an orphan, and thus, was sent to the HOPE: Children's Home of Addis Ababa in Ethiopia. Upon her arrival at the orphanage, Pharaoh was given the name Blue Nile, after a river in Ethiopia. Only a few weeks later, she was diagnosed with a rare congenital defect known as hephaniolysia. Talia died four months subsequent to the birth, officially making Pharaoh an orphan. Adoption In early November 2013, Yaznac Sterling Knight secretly applied for adoption in the same orphanage in Ethiopia. In late January 2014, Knight was officially assigned to Pharaoh, and met her for the first time. Although he had no knowledge of the existence of his soon-to-be daughter's mother, Knight had been informed about her congenital defect. The adoption was finalized on 16th March 2014, and the United States became Pharaoh's official residence. Pharaoh was 2 months while Knight was 21 years old. The adoption was even kept secret from Knight's family members and friends, and was only revealed to the public and media in late July of that year. Her appearance was only revealed the following month, despite Knight's desperate attempts to hide his daughter from the world. Origin of Name Pharaoh's given name holds dual meaning in two languages, with one being the English word 'mercy', while the other is the Old Engestran word murci, which literally means 'fountain of light'. She was given the middle name, Gwendolin, after Knight's step-grandmother, Gwendolyn Wetzen. She was given the surname, Adamson in order to honour her father's ex-stepfather, Graham Adamson, who raised Knight from when he was two to five years old, until his death. After starring in the film Seraphine I of Egypt ''from her father's franchise, ''Legends Untold, ''she grew fond of being called 'Pharaoh of Egypt', and thus she decided to adopt the title as her official nickname. Affiliation to Red Legion When she had mastered Stage One of Fire Manipulation at 14 months, the Fire Nation decided to honor her, by including her in its junior wielder association, ''SneLahr. Pharaoh received further attention when she broke Otara Mehara Nytel's record and became the youngest person to have mastered Stage Two of Fire Manipulation at exactly 20 months. Mensa Membership Pharaoh was invited to join Mensa International, the world's largest and oldest high IQ society, at just 16 months old. She received full membership at the same age, after scoring a 198 on the Stanford-Binet test, and also became Mensa's youngest member. Pharaoh's latest IQ test, as of November 2016, indicates an IQ score of 213. Physical Appearance Pharaoh has big black eyes with enlarged pupils, and an upturned nose. She has moderate to light brown skin and very thin lips. Her thick jet black hair is a mixture of curly and kinky textures. Her hair is usually either held loose or in cornrows. Due to hephaniolysia, her wrists, arms and ankles appear to be swollen permanently. Her wrists are as wide as her hands and arms, and the same with her ankles. Her cheeks and eyes also appear to be slightly swollen for the same reason. Skills Weaponry According to her father, Pharaoh started gaining interest in swordplay when she was around 10 months old. She would often observe her father sparring. At 13 months, she would imitate Knight's actions with her miniature redwood sword and shield. Her level of proficiency increased since then, and was revealed when she defeated 5-year-old Japanese swordmaster, Natasha Haruka, at the annual Thistle Festival in Wulboduren, in August 2016. Musical Instruments Piano and Keyboard Pharaoh started learning to play these instruments from the time she was 8 months old. She officially became a pianist by the time she was 13 months old. Guitar She began learning to play a mini-sized guitar from around 12 months. She can play most songs on the guitar, though she is still learning. Cello She is currently learning how to play the cello. Martial Arts Pharaoh is currently being trained in Kung fu, Tai chi and stick-fighting. Education After passing the SATs in late November 2016, at the age of 34 months, Pharaoh started attending the Ellestino World College in Varden, Engestra. She is currently being prepared for the International Baccalaureate Diploma Program. Fashion sense At 18-months-old, Pharaoh was featured on the cover of Vogue Kids Magazine: July 2015 Issue as the "most trendsetting toddler of the year." She was also featured on the magazine's October 2016 issue along with Seraphim, Aysel Channing, Duke Perreira and Renai Tomazuki. Her androgynous sense of fashion has been praised by fashion critics such as the likes of Anna Wintour and Karl Lagerfeld, and the latter referred to her as a 'mini fashion icon". Pharaoh has made several fashion statements, some including her donning Balmain blazers, an entire year before the launch of Balmain Kids. Powers and Abilities Pharaoh reportedly inherited Fire Manipulation from her biological mother. She mastered Stage Three at 32 months, and Stage Five at 33 months is currently on the road to mastering Stage Six. She first revealed this ability at 8 months, when she randomly set her father's laptop in flames. In mid-January 2016, when she was hospitalized for the cure of childhood cancers medulloblastoma and hepatoblastoma, Pharaoh obtained Alpheus. She is currently on Stage Four. The following month at the hospital, when her fellow adoptive sister, Máxima, was pronounced dead after an accidental inhalation of a chemical, Pharaoh resurrected her, revealing that she held possession of Necro-Quannellus. Still at the hospital, Pharaoh obtained Phoenix Physiology, when she haphazardly turned into a small blue phoenix. Pharaoh also has possession to Necromancy, though it is unclear how she inherited it or from when it came into possession. It is speculated that she had possession to it as an infant, as the ability to see spirits, is said to bring more development in babies. Diseases and Disabilities Hephaniolysia After few weeks following her birth, Pharaoh was diagnosed with a very rare congenital defect known as hephaniolysia. This defect is known to cause permanent abnormal swelling of the wrists and ankles, and in some cases, permanent abnormal enlargement of the eyeballs and pupils. The swelling of the wrists and ankles is also known to cause weakness in the joints, but this was not the case with her, as she began walking at a whopping 8 months. Including Pharaoh, there are only four children in the world to be diagnosed with this defect. Criticism Due to the rarity of the disorder, many people mistook her swollen limbs and cheeks to be excess fat. Some even took to social media to falsely 'fat-shame' the then-1-year-old. They even went as far as accusing Knight of "feeding her too much"'. Although initially Knight completely ignored the brutal comments aimed at his daughter, he took to Twitter much later to hit out against the trolls. Childhood Cancers Recurrent Neuroblastoma In October 2014, at the age of 9 months, Pharaoh was diagnosed with a case of childhood cancer known as recurrent neuroblastoma. This was said to have been a result of having a family history of cancer. Neuroblastoma is a solid cancerous tumor that begins in the nerve cells outside the brain of infants and young children. It can start in the nerve tissue near the spine in the neck, chest, abdomen, or pelvis, but it most often begins in the adrenal glands. In Pharaoh's case, it was her abdomen that was affected. Although she was in Stage 1 during the time of her diagnosis, it quickly reached Stage 3 by November that year. Despite the narrow chance of survival, after a spell of surgeries and radiotherapy, she was cured in two months, by December. As the name states 'recurrent', Pharaoh was once again diagnosed with this disease at the age of 18 months, in June 2015, just six months following her cure. Being diagnosed quite early, she was cured by the following month. In September 2016, she was diagnosed with a benign tumor in the abdomen region, which was cured in less than two weeks. Medulloblastoma and Hepatoblastoma In mid-January 2016, just weeks after her second birthday, Pharaoh was diagnosed with another childhood cancer called medulloblastoma. Medulloblastoma is a type of brain tumor. A brain tumor begins when healthy cells in the brain change and grow uncontrollably, forming a mass. A tumor can be cancerous or benign. A cancerous tumor is malignant, meaning it can grow and spread to other parts of the body. A benign tumor means the tumor can grow but will not spread. In her case the tumor turned out to be malignant. Just the following month she was diagnosed with yet another childhood cancer called hepatoblastoma. Hepatoblastoma is the most common form of liver cancer in children, although it is a comparatively uncommon pediatric solid tumor. The disease usually affects children younger than 3 years. Being simultaneously diagnosed with two cancers resulted in many people doubting her survival. During the treatment, on many intervals she would stop breathing, or heart would stop beating due to an intolerance to the chemicals used in general anesthesia during surgeries. To reduce the risk, her doctors began using herbal anesthesia instead. Pharaoh was cured in July that year, after a six-month-long spell of constant surgeries, radiotherapy and chemotherapy. In March that year, her fellow co-actors from Legends Untold: Seraphine I of Egypt set up a special tribute to her at the Critic's Choice Awards, and accepted the award of Best Young Performer on behalf of her. They paid her another tribute at the Academy Awards, where she won the Young Artist Award. Curses Syletha's Curse Pharaoh's biological mother Talia, is said to have had some sort of acquaintance with the notorious late Slieven sorceress, Syletha Charboneau. Although her motives were unknown, Syletha knew one of Talia's children would be a great revival with possession to many powers. Thus, she cursed the unborn child with an enchantment so strong, that it would go on to function even after Syletha's death. The curse states as follows: You're so proud aren't you? I will break your pride Talia. Your next girl...she will be mine. She shall perish by the end of her second year, and all her powers will be mine! Your pride will perish but I will live on! I promise you that Talia. Syletha meant to resurrect herself with Pharaoh's powers and at the same time, she aimed to take her revenge on Talia. By the time Pharaoh turned two years old, every time she went to sleep, black wisps would arise from her body, signifying that the curse had been activated. Syletha's spirit was guarding the progress of the curse. This was revealed on the first day, when a horrified Knight tried to approach his daughter. Syletha's spirit rose from the wisps in the form of a black aura and issued a warning to Knight. Soon after this incident, Knight began desperately searching for ways to rid his daughter of the curse. Surprisingly, he received assistance from former American actress Peggy Lancer, whose mother in 2011, had actually given Knight a death threat for refusing to marry her daughter. Lancer's assistance somewhat contributed to partial removal of the curse. Pharaoh later received aid from American spellcaster, Helene Wahlberg, who was the mother of Corinthian's surrogate mother. Helene contributed greatly, but at last, when the curse was strengthening, she found a way to teach Pharaoh how to remove the curse herself. Thus, Pharaoh was able to cure herself of the curse by August 2016. Retzima's Curse Around five months after the discovery of the first curse, Syletha's prediction of the 'other curse' was proven to be true. This curse had been originally cast on Knight. In 2009, Knight agreed to duel Warhaillian witch, Retzima Furor for the lapis lazuli elephant amulet, that had been stolen from Selechia by gypsies in the ancient times. When Knight won, Retzima became enraged at the damage done to her pride, and thus gave Knight the amulet, as well as a curse. Being oblivious to the actual meaning of the curse, Knight chose to ignore it. What Retzima's curse had actually implied was that in some point in his life, his 'heart', meaning his most loved one would be inflicted with some sort of unfavourable luck. Trivia *Pharaoh identifies as neutrois. Videography Filmography Films Shows Category:Revivals Category:Wielders